


Late Loves

by StillKickingIt



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Light Angst, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: Peter and Johnny begin to realize the superhero gig is no good if you have nobody to share it with. This story will encompass their life together and go through some of the bigger Marvel events. (Civil War, World War Hulk, Dark Avengers and more.)





	1. Chapter 1

Monday 2 September 2002 – 1.07 am

Peter was sure he was the last one awake in all of New York. He could hear loud sirens from a few blocks over. The apartment was silent. He didn’t really enjoy being alone. He loved Empire State University but he still missed Aunt May. Mary Jane had told him that he needed to get a roommate or something because he never got out.  
The teen sighed and rolled over. He was homesick. Home was still the little house he and Aunt May had shared. It was so close but so far away from him.  
"At least tomorrow I’ll have homework to take my mind off being a loser," Seamus muttered to himself, rolling onto his back and staring up at the cracked ceiling that was above him.  
He heard rustling from at his window but didn't turn his head, assuming the wind was acting up. When he heard feet quietly hit the floor, Peter jerked himself upright. 

"Who's that?" he asked. It had come from the kitchen, his apartment was small but it did have four rooms.

"Sorry." The voice was a guy. He sounded familiar but Peter couldn’t place it. He was still crouched over the bed, hands ready to fight.

The voice was soft and full of nerves. Peter racked his brains trying to place it. He knew it wasn't Harry or Flash. He didn’t have enough friends to make it hard.   
"Who's that?" Peter repeated.

"It’s Johnny, um- Johnny Storm."

Peter frowned. Why the hell was the Human Torch in his kitchen at one in the morning? The guy was rich and had a huge number of friends and girls. Peter had revealed to him early that month that he was Spiderman. Peter had none of those things. Johnny usual was loud and brash.  
"Is there something wrong Johnny?" Peter asked lightly. Other than Mary Jane he was now Peter’s closest friend. Johnny was a real sweet guy, he had a huge ego but Peter always knew that there was so much more to him. Mary Jane always teased him about his teenage crush on the guy. He had been a closeted gay superhero, come on it was the perfect crush.  
Peter saw the shadowy figure coming into his room fidget slightly. Johnny finally came into view. He was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts. He had his arms crossed looking down. His hair had grown longer.

"Reed and Sue are having issues and I can’t deal with all the fighting.” Johnny said quietly.

"Uhm do you want to stay here?" Peter asked. "It's just me, and I don’t really have a couch but I can sleep on the floor and you can take the bed. And.. well do you want to talk?."

"Tell me about yourself, Peter," Johnny suggested. "I feel like I haven’t gotten to know you well enough."  
Peter cracked a small, shy smile at that and peered up at Johnny through his eyelashes. "Ok," he agreed. "What do you want to know?"  
"Where'd you grow up? “Johnny asked curiously.  
"Queens," said Peter. "I lived with my aunt, and my uncle… but he passed away a couple years back."  
"You close to your Aunt?" Johnny asked. He'd always envied people with a close family. He only had Sue but even now he could feel her slipping away.   
Peter nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "Aunt May is – " Peter hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "She made me the man I am today."  
Johnny quirked his eyebrows curiously.   
"Why aren't you asleep?" Johnny asked curiously, before blushing bright red and ducking his head. "Sorry, none of my business."

Peter frowned. "'S all right," he said dismissively. "Truth is I'm homesick."

"Oh," said Johnny quietly. "I guess I’m kind of home sick too but I don’t know where my home is just yet.”

"Yeah I get your meaning," said Peter. "Like I said before, it's just me here."  
He watched as Johnny stifled a yawn.

"We should get some rest," Peter pointed out.   
Johnny grinned at that and lifted his covers up. "I’ll come join you then," he suggested. "I'm not used to such a big bed either. Perhaps it'll feel smaller if we share."

Peter hesitated before slowly moving over and sliding under the covers. Peter dropped the covers and brought his arms around Johnny’s smaller body. He felt him tense up before slowly relaxing.

"This is nice," Johnny mumbled.

"Yeah, it is," Peter agreed.

Smiling contentedly, Johnny closed his eyes and fell asleep. Peter was close behind him.


	2. Night on a Roof Top

Peter sat on the top of a building looked out over the city of New York. It was difficult for him to think of his past. Part of him wanted to stay here, with his friends but he had begun to feel like the city didn’t change. Everything he did and it felt like nothing could be different. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Gwen was dead and there was nothing we could do it.  
"You okay, Peter?" The familiar voice spoke up behind him. He turned to see Johnny. He was looking at Peter with his arms crossed.

"It just feels like I can’t change this place, I guess." He sighed. "I spent six years doing this and no matter who I take down it doesn’t matter."

"I know what you mean." Johnny sat slowly beside Peter. "What you doing up here?"

"Just thinking it all over. I don’t know if I can keep doing this." Peter admitted. "Why are you doing here?”

"I came looking for you." He said, looking into Peter’s mask and hoping their eyes met somewhere behind the white material.

"Really? Why?" Peter sounded surprised. "Has something happened to the Four?”

"No." Johnny replied simply, placing a hand on Peter’s leg. "I just thought you might need a friend."

"Oh." Is the only reply that the super hero said. Peter always felt weird when Johnny got this close. After they had spent that night together he had been having feelings for Johnny again.

"You can’t just focus on saving everyone, Peter." Johnny said gently, moving slightly closer to the boy beside him. "Sometimes it's just about what you want."

"What I want? What do you mean?" Peter sounded surprised, Johnny was surprisingly close.

"About you... And me." Johnny whispered. Peter swallowed hard. He felt like he was dreaming. Was Johnny gay? He was a heart throb and the paper’s always talked about him going out with girls. 

"What about us?" Peter's voice was quiet. He couldn’t raise it above a whisper. 

"You tell me, Peter." Johnny shrugged, trying to look casual, even though his mind was racing. He wanted to tell Peter about his feelings but he was so afraid that he would be rejected.

"Johnny that-" Peter's sentence cut off mid way through and he sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Johnny pushed, wanting the other boy to say more.

"Johnny I don’t you know what you want." Peter said.

"Peter I’ve never had these feelings for anyone." Johnny whispered. It was true. Johnny had been confused since the day he had slept with Peter. Before him, everything was so simple. Johnny was an attractive boy. A rich, attractive boy. He had never had any issues getting girls. But then he had connected with Peter, and everything changed. Peter Parker had changed Johnny's view on everything. And Johnny had never felt emotions so strong for anyone else.   
"You can’t just give in, I-I think that we share something.." Johnny's words were like a confession.

"Johnny, I-"

"No," He cut Peter off. "Let me say this first, I promised myself that I would tell you how I felt."

"Okay." Peter nodded nervously.

"You're driving me crazy, Peter. I started feeling... Things for you after I found out who you really were. I thought I could never tell you - tell anyone - but I needed to tell you.” He stopped himself quickly. "I like you. A lot. I really do."

Peter gasped.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! This was a mistake." Johnny began to stand but Peter took hold of his wrist and pulled him back down next to him with surprising force. They were now sitting extremely close.

"When I was fifteen," Peter started, taking a deep breath. "You came to my high school and gave a speech. After you did that I spent my time trying to be like you. Your one of the biggest role models I’ve ever had."

"Oh," Johnny’s heart suck slightly at the word 'role model'. He had always guessed that Peter was straight and now he was going to tell him that they could still be friends. He knew that he couldn’t just be friends anymore. Peter pulled off his face mask to reveal a smiling teen.  
"You also happened to be my biggest crush in high school." Peter whispered, moving closer to the blonde teen beside him.

"What do you mean crush?" Were the only words Johnny could say. Peter smiled softly and shook his head. Johnny's eyes fell to the other boy's lips. They were wet and flushed. Johnny felt himself blushing

"You're the main reason I became spider man." Peter whispered. "I really like you, your brave and kind. You always think of me."

"Yeah?" Johnny's heart was beating loudly in his ears at Peter's confession. His skin was running hot at it. 

"Yeah." Peter's voice was low and sexy. He was inches from Johnny’s lips. "I don’t know if I can do this alone anymore."

And with that, all of the Johnny’s fears and doubts began to slip away. Gazing into Peter’s eyes just felt right. He placed his hand around Peter’s neck and ached to bring him closer to him. He leaned in slowly, feeling the other boy’s soft lips touch his own. They kissed, softly to begin with, savoring the first moment their lips touched. It was everything Peter had ever imagined and so much more. Johnny had felt like his stomach was on fire. None of the women he had ever been with had made him feel like this.  
"I wish the fifteen year old Peter Parker could see you now." Johnny laughed, Peter joining him. Johnny interlocked their fingers, before joining their lips again. Peter pushed into Johnny's body more, pushing him back onto the hard rooftop. Johnny rapped his arms around Peter’s back as he was giving into the feelings.  
"I wonder what the headline for this would look like at the bugle?" Johnny panted. “Sultry Spider seduces New York’s Hero heartthrob?”

"Shut up and kiss me, matchstick." Peter ordered aggressively. Johnny immediately complied. This was everything Johnny had been dreaming about. He ran his fingers through Peter's perfect brown hair and smiled against the boy's lips. This was so gay and he was loving it. He wanted to scream to the world how he felt about Peter Parker. Peter drew back from Johnny grinning. He had never even imagined that his night could turn into some this great. Peter thought back to his High school days. He wished he could shove it in those kids who would make fun of him that their two biggest hero’s were gay.  
"Be with me." Johnny begged. "Please, I think we can make something of this!”

“Johnny, it's not that simple." Peter sighed, looking down at the boy who lay beneath his body, Johnny looked so much smaller and unprotected now.

"But I'm in love with you, Peter Parker!" Johnny blurted out, regretting the words immediately. He had not wanted to come across as a crazy obsessed freak show. 

"You-You're w-what?" Peter stuttered. He pushed himself off of Johnny getting up. He felt like shaking. He thought back trying to find the indication that something was up between them. Until tonight Johnny had seemed like a normal straight guy. They’re always an article in the Paper about Johnny being in a club with a girl.

"I- I think I said I love you, Peter." Johnny was shocked at his confession. He tried to smile lightly but he could only grimace. Peter probably thought of him as a stalker.

"I love you too, Johnny. You've been driving me crazy since that first day I saw you when I was fifteen years old." Johnny released a small sigh of relief. “Well at least I’m not the only messed up one in this relationship.”

"Ehem, relationship? When was I asked about being in a relationship with you?” Peter said grinning. Johnny let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Well we said we love each other so that’s how this kind of thing works." Johnny ordered. He had rapped his arm around Peter only this time he was on top.

"Only if you kiss me." Peter whispered, he closed his eyes as Johnny’s lips touched his.


End file.
